percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Pandora
"One step forward and you're dead." ''Pandora after Clark said he was the son of Kronos Pandora is the daughter of Posiedon created by DaughterofTerpsichore for 2,000 years ago. She is also known as Pan, Pandy, or Sea Witch. History Pandora knew she was a demigod her whole life. Her mother trained her in archery and swordfighting. One day, a large group of bandits invaded her village and killed most of the citizens, except for Pandora and her mother. A few months later, she met Atreo, a survivor of the Trojan War, and they became good friends, despite that he was in the Trojan army. Her mother was kidnapped by some men and taken to Rome to be a servent. She still writes Pandora letters. One of the Letters from Bellone ''To Pandora, my dearest daughter, I am still in Rome. Soon my master will be taking a trip to Alexandria, in Egypt. I will still write letters, but it will be a couple of weeks. I hope you are still in good health. Your friend better be treating you nicely. A man showed up at our residence today and introduced himself as Posiedon, your father. He heard I was kidnapped and he wants to get me out of there. I might be coming back to Greece, Pandora. Your father was wondering where you were, but I told him that you were not kidnapped. He is going to try to find you, but it will be hard if you are not on the water. I enclosed a couple of drachmas so you can charter a boat. I wish you the best of luck in your travels. I must go now. I love you, Pandora, and don't ever forget that. Your mother, Bellone Appearance Pandora has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. She wears a necklace made out of black string with a blue jewel inlaid in gold strung on it, and a bracelet from Atreo. She has medium tan skin. Lots of boys back in her village thought she was cute, but she isn't very interested in love affairs. She is about 4'7, a foot shorter than Atreo. Most of the time her dress is just a simple white, unless it's a special ocassion, then it will have some blue or gold trim. She perfers having her dress cut to the middle of her thigh. She has a dolphin shaped birthmark on her shoulder. Her dark eyelashes have a tint of blue to them. Personality Pandora is happy most of the time, but when it comes to her friends, she will be very aggressive. She is a good sword-fighter and archer. She is thirteen, but acts a little younger, except in battle. Weapons She uses a sword named Riptide, given to her by Heracles himself. It transforms from her necklace to the sword. She also uses a bow and arrow made from water that comes out of a water pouch on her belt. Fighting style Pandora fights is a really good swordsman. She could beat most of the boys in her village. She is also a good archer. She can shoot a bird from a moving horse. Her swordman style is Greek. She also learned a little Legion Training from Heracles. friends, pets and family Posiedon- father, god of the Sea Bellone-mother, taken to Rome (Alive) Heracles- close friend, gave her Riptide (alive) (not yet mentioned) Atreo- friend, survivor of the Trojan war, has feelings for Pandora (alive) Wave- Pandora's pure white horse Iole- a small whale traveling with the group Radiant- a white/blue serpent with four legs that can change sizes Trivia # Pandora's theme song is 'Hero' by Skillet, as she can't defeat Kronos by herself. #Pandora found Wave when she was walking along the beach, and she found Wave in the surf. Posiedon had sent Wave as a companion as Pandora did not have many friends. #Pandora met Heracles when she was little, and he knew she was a demigod, so he gave her Riptide as a gift. #Pandora can talk to any sea animal or horse. # Bellone knew Pandora was a demigod when she was born. # Pandora has a dolphin shaped birthmark on her shoulder. # Based off Korra from the TV show 'Legend of Korra'. Gallery Bellone.png|Bellone, Pandora's mother Wave.jpg|Wave, Pandora's horse Pandora's necklace.jpg|Pandora's necklace Atreo.png|Atreo Pandora's waterskin.jpg|Pandora's waterpouch Riptide.jpg|Riptide Pandora's wristband.jpg|Pandora's wristband from Atreo Pandora 2.jpg|Pandora, around seventeen KORRA!.jpg|Pandora Pandora and Radiant.png|Pandora and Radiant Pandora and Wave.png|Pandora and Wave RadiantLarge.png|Radiant (large form) RadiantSmall.png|Radiant (small form) Pandora2.png|Pandora Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:2,000 Years Ago